Fullmetal YaOi
by Stepnahalf
Summary: My first Fic, but not first up here... Edward accidentally takes her new found love to meet someone he hates. Will chaos consume our little friend? YAOI


My first Fic. I'm too lazy to revise it. Yea, I know, it's not my first posted here on FF, but it IS my first FMA slashy Yaoi-y story. I don't really care for flames, but constructive criticism is very welcome It kinda slows down after this Chapter, but It picks itself right back up , promise. I don't own legalities to FullMetal Alchemist, I swear! If I did, Roy would so totally screw Ed every othe rsecond/ Panel of the manga... there would be no plot! xDD

-----

FMA FanFic

**Chapter one **

I awoke staring into his beautiful sleeping face. Smiling, I ran my fingers through his ebony hair. I kissed him gently on the forehead before I wriggled out from under his arms and walked into the bathroom. After stepping into the warm shower, letting the water trickle down my body and over my metal limbs, I closed my eyes. I felt a familiar embrace around me. Opened my eyes, I gazed into his dark orbs. He smiled down at me.

"How are you my little love?"

I smiled up at him and turned around, "I'm fine, now that I'm in your loving embrace..." I said and laid my head on his wet chest. We stood in the water, holding each other for a long time until we heard a knock on the door.

"BROTHER! Are you there!"

My eyes widened and I let go of him, "Shit! You have to hide!" I hurried out of the shower and threw a towel at my secret lover, "Hurry up and dry off..." I said and ran into the room. I put my blue boxers back on and threw him his clothes, "Get dressed an hop out the window..." I whispered, knowing my brother could hear me if I said it any louder.

He nodded and quickly put on his clothes.

I kissed him as he stepped out of the window, on the small ledge outside. I smiled at him and I opened the door, "What is it Al?" I asked my little brother, who ironically was taller than me.

He walked into my room, making loud metal clanking noises as he walked, "You'll never believe it brother! Winry called."

"It's not like it's rare that Winry calls Alphonse..." I said laughing a bit as I dried off my hair.

"It's not that," He said, "but she said that Dad was home."

When I heard that my smile faded, "So...why would I care if that bastard is home..."

"But Ed..."

"No Al!" I yelled, "He left us...and never came back...so now years later, he thinks we'll just forgive him and be a happy little family again!"

My armored brother's head sunk,"But brother...He's our father..."

"Argh...alright Al, for you...we'll go see him, in a few days...I have to get things cleared up with Mustang first..." I glanced at the window and noticed my love was no longer sitting in the ledge but he was attempting to get back inside my room without being noticed. I started to shove Al out of my room, "So go call Winry and tell her that we'll be there in a few days, k, Al?"

My brother nodded and started to leave,"Thank you brother." he said happily and left.

I sighed and plopped back on my bed. After a few moments I decided to get back up.

"That was close..." I sighed as I walked to the window, "you need to stay out when I tell you to..."

He smiled down at me, "Silly little boy, your brother wouldn't have found me..."

"I'm not little! And you tried to get back in!"

"Shh..." He smiled as he pet my long blond hair, "we don't want that little brother of yours to hear you..."

I sighed and laid my head against his chest, "Yeah...You're right. Al can't know about us. Nobody can." I wrapped my arms around his waist. I smiled up at him, and he smiled back down at me "I have to start packing...knowing Al, he'll want to go ASAP and 'Colonel Mustang' needs to know that I'm going to leave for a couple days. " We both laughed at the comment.

"Although, he may already know..."

I smirked at him, "Don't you think you should be getting to work. Everyone is going to get suspicious on why every day you come in late. and they'll just pile up more paperwork for you to do."

His eyes widened, "Yea...you're right...damn..."

I let go of him and he hurried to the door.

He quickly turned around and walked back to me, "I love you, Edward Elric." He smiled sweetly and bent down so we could share a long passionate kiss before he left. After he closed the door I glanced out the window behind me and on the ground in front of me, I saw my brother, his head turned upwards towards me.

I heard him faintly say, "Bro-brother?"

I gasped and quickly ran outside to him, only wearing my blue boxers.

"I thought you were going to call Winry, Al..." I smiled up at him, but he turned his head squeakily away from me.

"Brother, did you actually do what I thought you did with who I think that was?"

I laughed at him, "What! I have not done anything today other than take a shower," with Roy "and talk to you," Then I kissed Roy, with you staring at me.

I wanted to tell him, but I wasn't sure how he would react to knowing such a thing about his only big brother.

Al knew by my tone that I was lying to him. "Right, brother..." He said sarcastically, "I saw you!" He pointed at the window.

I glanced up at my towering, seven foot tall, little brother, "Alphonse...please, you can't tell anyone."

Al jumped away from me, "EWWW!" He waved his hands in front of him, "Brother, How could you do that! With HIM. I always thought you hated him. Ho- How long have you two been...together?"

I sighed and ran my auto-mail fingers through my hair, "A while actually. And the hate, was just a little charade." I gazed directly into his glowing eyes, "You...don't hate me? Do you, Al?"

Al shook his head, "I could never hate you, brother...But," he paused, "I would like it if you could stop seeing him."

I laughed again, "I can't do that, Al...But we can get to Risembool faster if I tell Ro- I mean the colonel about...well... this..."

Al looked away from me, "Alright, Brother...as long as he doesn't come with us..."

"Now, Al, why would I want to bring...wait, why would he come with us? I just have to think up a lie so we can leave." I smiled up at him, but he still didn't seem to believe me, "Alphonse, I promise we will go see...Dad..." Just saying that word made me sick to my stomach. Why Al wanted to see him was something I couldn't figure out.

"Alright, Brother." he looked back down at me, joy finally in his voice, "I'll go call Winry, you go tell...him..." He said 'him' like it killed him even thinking of Roy.

I sighed and tapped on his chest plate, "alright, Al. Meet me back here in a little bit, k?"

He nodded and we went our separate ways.


End file.
